yakuzalordsfandomcom-20200214-history
San'ya
San'ya is a working class ghetto of low-income housing and dark alleys. San'ya's working class walks quickly through these streets to avoid vagrants. '' To unlock the boss fight in this location, you need to 100% complete 3 jobs. Reputation by Intimidation So, you intend to find your father's killers right away? Ha! You have much to learn before you're ready to challenge the other Yakuza families. You must establish your reputation slowly to gain a foothold. Here in the slums of San'ya, these poor, desperate men work like dogs, but like all good dogs, they seek a master to protect them. Make them fear you, young Yakuza, and they will come to respect you. '''Rewards:' : ¥ 6,004 : 3 xp Requires: :1 Energy : 1 Family Completion: : ??% Easy Money New vending machines are popping up on every corner. See that symbol on that machine's side? That is the mark of the Shinigami-gumi, one of Tokyo's five Yakuza families. Every coin that goes into those machines funds your rivals. Deface these machines, deal a small blow to your rivals while keeping money for yourself. Rewards: :¥ 3,761 :2 xp Requires: :1 Energy :2x Hammer The Stink of Desperation San'ya might be a slum, but it is quickly becoming your slum. The thugs who operate here do so on your orders. So when some out-of-town punk tries to shake down your marks, you must make an example of him. Show no mercy to this scum, he would show none to you. Rewards: : ¥ 11,179 : 4 xp Item Drop: Shuriken Requires: : 2 Energy : 2 Battles won :1x Stilleto Firebug Follies Some big Tokyo construction firm is looking to raise the standard of living here. This neighborhood needs new homes, but you should be the one providing them. Stop by their construction site and give them a warm welcome. A very warm welcome. Rewards: :¥ 12,046 :4 xp Requires: :2 Energy :1x Propane Lighter :1x Lucky Cat Ears Slumlord Rising Building a Yakuza empire will not be cheap. It is time you started looking into more substantial sources of income. You have a vital service to offer these people: Protection. I'm sure there will be some resistance at first, but for the opportunity to be in your good graces, it is a small price to pay. Rewards: :¥ 17,192 :5 xp Requires: :3 Energy :Properties: Real Estate upgraded to a Low-Rent Appartment (Level 1) or higher Bittersweet Revenge Hojo Nanashi... we have found him at last! Can this washed-up hood really be the man who shot your father? In his prime, he was a ronin assassin, performing hits for the highest bidder. These days, he's traded gunshots for shots of cheap whiskey. Pathetic. Avenge your father by killing Hojo, but first make him talk, find out who his employer was. Drunk or not, he's still a killer, and like a rabid dog, he has nothing to lose. Rewards: :¥ 25,677 :7 xp Item Drop: Bokken Requires: :1x Brass Knuckles :1x Ski Mask :1x Stilleto Congratulation Did you enjoy your first taste of revenge? Funny isn't it, that after all that anticipation, the act of killing your father's assassin still leaves you burning with rage. Hold onto that anger. You will need it. Before he died, Hojo mentioned that the five rival Yakuza families were in on your father's murder. There were the Chiburi-gumi, now known as the Boso-gumi, the Shinigami-gumi, The Furinkazan, the Koga-kai, and the Akuma-Oni. You must hunt down and defeat the leaders of each clan before you can become the reigning Yakuza Lord. Category:Locations